


Puppy Tails

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Thor acquires a dog. He may have misjudged the creature.





	Puppy Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 25 prompt: "Go forward, do not stray."

There were racing dogs on Asgard that were very intelligent and obedient. Thor and Loki had a pair when they were growing up. When Thor had been stuck on Midgard as a mortal seven years ago, he'd seen a pup that looked similar at the pet store. Now that their world was gone and the Asgardians were welcomed as refugees in Wakanda, he had a moment to acquire one such similar looking pet.

The puppy, however, wasn't nearly as intelligent as he'd hoped it to be.

“Go forward," he told it, "Do not stray.”

The pup chased its tail instead.


End file.
